Virtiana Turner
Human female, born 1 Sp'mo', LY 854, in Sorret. Wife of Durell, mother of Noson Turner. Sorreter, former village councillor. When Virtiana was about 15, she began dating a boy named Durell, who was two years older than her. When they'd been dating for a year, in LY 870, Virtiana became the first apprentice of Cirna, who had just become a master-adept. Cirna had spent a few years as a fellow apprentice with Durell, studying under Coman. The two of them had never been particularly friendly, but Cirna took on Durell's girlfriend as an apprentice, ostensibly as gesture of goodwill, though there was gossip that she had actually accepted Virtiana as an apprentice as a way of annoying Durell, by reminding him that she'd reached master-adept status before he even reached adept status. In 878, at the age of 24, Virtiana married Durell, soon after he graduated to adept status. Virtiana herself reached adept status two years later, in 880. She attained master-adept status in 885, and in 890, gained a place on the Council of Magicks, which Durell had joined three years earlier. It was in 883 that Virtiana and Durell had a son named Noson, though no one knew of this until many years later. Noson's existence was revealed to Arch-bishop Talak in 900, during that year's Pilgrimage to Monab. Soon after the Pilgrimage, Noson's existence was revealed to Durell's followers. But he wasn't introduced to the general public of Sorret, or even the Council of Magicks, until 904, after Durell became Grand Sorreter. Since that time there have been many questions surrounding both the birth and life of Noson, including the fact that Virtiana had never appeared to be pregnant, though gossip held that she must have used a glamour (see list of spells) to hide her condition). There was also the question of why Durell and Virtiana had hid their son's existence for so many years, though this was later explained (when Noson was campaigning for a place on the village council in 907) to have been because he was born sickly, and by the time he'd become healthy several years later, he'd developed severe social anxiety, which he has never entirely overcome, though he eventually became considerably more comfortable around people than he had been as a child. Yet another question is why they even named him "Noson," considering Durell's longtime rival Drag had also had an apprentice named Noson, who left Sorret the same year Virtiana's son was born. Durell had long been known to despise Noson, so it seemed odd to give his son the same name. However, Durell and Virtiana explained that this was done in an effort to curb Durell's natural tendency toward rivalry, a quality he didn't want to pass on to his son. But it has also been said that Virtiana's son strongly resembled the elder Noson, a fact which has led some to speculate as to whether Durell was truly the boy's father. The three of them insist, however, that there is absolutely no doubt of the younger Noson's parentage. In 899, Durell began working to help implement The Plan, and gathered a number of supporters. Virtiana and Noson were both among them, though Noson didn't become actively involved until 900, when his existence was revealed to the core group. To this day, it is unknown precisely what roles Virtiana or Noson played in the Coming of the Order, though there is little doubt that they were important. In 904, Durell was voted Chief Councillor of Sorret, and Virtiana also gained a seat on the council. That was also the year that the surname law was passed, and Virtiana, along with her husband and son, chose the name "Turner," the significance of which has never been explained. They were both reelected to their positions in 907, the same year their son also won a seat on the council. However, in 912, Durell became a fugitive from the police, and Virtiana and Noson went into hiding along with him. Their current whereabouts are unknown. Apprentices *Angus Lymon (app. 885-897) *Faye Mireille (app. 888-899) Category:People